Motion detection and object detection systems are known in the art. Frequently, such systems are used to monitor a user-defined area to detect whenever an object enters the area. The equipment needed to implement an object detection system is well known in the art. Such systems comprise an imaging device (typically a video camera) capable of capturing an image of the monitored area and a device for digitizing the captured images. The digitized images are then analyzed in an attempt to detect whether an object has entered the monitored area. There exist many different known methods and algorithms for analyzing digitized images for determining when an object has entered a monitored area. Two of the most common methods utilized are generally referred to as motion segmentation methods or change detection methods.
A change detection method of object detection in an image is accomplished by examining the difference between a current image and a reference image that contains only the static background of the monitored area or scene. A reference image can be thought of as a representation of the monitored area as it would appear if no transitory objects were in view. Change detection algorithms take two digitized images as input and return the locations in the field of view where differences between the images are identified. These differences may be caused by the motion of an object in the field of view, the addition or removal of an object from the scene, changes in illumination, or noise from the digitization process. The objective of change detection algorithms is to locate only the changes that are due to structural changes in the scene, that is, an object moving or the introduction or removal of an object in the scene.
However, many object detection systems are utilized in environments that cause shadows to be cast on the monitored area or zone or in environments that experience significant changes in ambient lighting conditions. Such environments are often found in industrial settings. Shadows may be caused by direct and/or diffuse illumination from the environment outside the monitored area. Objects moving near the monitored area may have their shadows cast into the monitored area. Additionally, shadows may change as the lighting conditions in the environment change. Changes in the lighting conditions may be due to changes in the amount of illumination or movement of the light source.
Object detection systems need to distinguish actual objects in a monitored area from shadows that are being cast into the area and changes in the ambient lighting conditions. Existing techniques have attempted to distinguish actual objects in a monitored area from shadows that are being cast into the area and changes in the ambient lighting conditions, but these existing techniques have enjoyed limited success. Therefore, a need continues to exist in the art for object detection systems and methods that are superior to existing systems and methods for distinguishing objects from shadows and changing lighting conditions.